Japanese laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-165073 discloses a vibration-proof housing structure of an impact tool in the form of an electric hammer. In this electric hammer, an outer housing which forms an outer shell of the electric hammer and is integrally provided with a handle to be held by a user is connected via an elastic member to a tool body (an inner housing) which houses a striking mechanism part for striking a hammer bit. With such a construction, vibration caused during hammering operation can be reduced.
According to the above-described construction, transmission of vibration caused in the striking mechanism part to the handle can be reduced, but with the construction in which the outer housing entirely covers the inner housing including the motor housing, the electric hammer is increased in size. In this point, further improvement is required.